A Tiny Sliver of the 26th of June 2010
by aurora.allen.96
Summary: When time cracks start appearing in other dimensions, the Irkens come up with a new operation. Operation Impending Doom 3! Can anyone stop them from taking over the multiverse? (the website wouldn't let me choose three categories so just a warning this is a portal crossover as well. Also I'm rating Kplus just in case (: )
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm calling the Tallest Purple and Red if I need to write them doing or saying something and its not obvious who's speaking or doing something since they never really got names in the show. Also the chapters will generally be really short, but I'll try to write a new chapter at the very least every week if not every day. Just in case it's not obvious the story is third person limited and the POV will probably change every chapter, but not in the middle of a chapter. And lastly, this is a crossover including Invader Zim, Portal 1 and 2, and Doctor Who.

GLaDOS observed the testing chamber, feeling very bored and exasperated. P-body and Atlas, two humanoid robots affectionately called Blue and Orange because of the color of their optics, weren't making much progress on any of the tests. The previous test took them a full 24 hours to complete, as well as 4 deaths on Blue's end. Oh, there he went again. Acid, this time, was the cause of death. GLaDOS sighed internally. "Well done, Blue. This is the 42nd time you've died during this testing track." She simulated slow clapping as the computer reconstructed Blue. "And only the 5th time acid has killed you. That's a new record." She congratulated sarcastically. Blue chattered angrily at her, and she ignored him pointedly. Then something caught her eye. There was a large seam in one of the panels on the wall of the test chamber. She replaced the panel, thinking little of it until she noticed the exact same crack on the replacement panel. Curious, she brought the supposedly damaged panel to her main chamber. Upon inspection, however, the panel was uninteresting and average in every possible way. Perfectly normal, it seemed. She did the same with the new panel and came up with the same results. There was nothing unusual about the second panel either. Orange and Blue had been squabbling over where to shoot their portals while GLaDOS replaced the panel, but Orange noticed the crack in the lack of wall, just floating there. Blue edged closer to it after being notified by Orange. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Blue hesitated, but curiosity got the better of him and he reached out to touch it. Orange lunged forward to stop him, but it was too late. As soon as he reached it, he vanished and Orange was left reaching for empty space. "Orange..." GLaDOS knew what was coming. Orange started panicking, frantically searching for her lost partner. "Orange, calm down. We'll find out what happened to hi- ERROR. ERROR. REBOOTING." Caroline had taken over for a moment. She generally did when someone was in need of emotional support. There was a whirring sound as GLaDOS powered back on. "Sorry about that. There were some... technical issues that need sorting out." Orange had taken no notice as she was still too busy searching and talking to herself, muttering about how Blue was always getting himself into trouble. A human wouldn't have understood anything Orange said, though, they would've just heard a bunch of high pitched clicks and beeps. She left Orange to do her thing, trusting she was smart enough not to follow in Blue's footsteps. She had some tests to run.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tallest stared at a glowing crack in the wall of the Tallest Tower, their base on planet Irk. "What is it?" Asked Purple. "I don't know, but it's ugly." Replied Red. Another irken spoke up, this time the Tallest's advisor. "It's what I called you about. We've run some scans and we're getting some very interesting readings. Nearly limitless energy coming from it and some strange-"  
>"Blah blah blah. How do we get rid of it?" The advisor stopped short. "I suppose you could try removing it from the wall. But-" He was cut off yet again. "Computer!" The computer responded after a few seconds by groaning and saying, "What?"<br>"I want you to get rid of... well..." Red looked at Purple, expecting him to know the right word for that thing on the wall. "Sir, I really..." The advisor was ignored. Purple usually knew what Red was trying to say, but this time he just shrugged. He would just have to say something else. He started over. "I want you to replace the wall." The advisor left the room, apparently fed up with the Tallest's stupidity. The computer responded. "Ugh. I wouldn't do that. Analysis shows that the wall is undamaged. Replacing it would be pointless." Red was getting annoyed with the computer's attitude. "Do it any-" This time it was Red who was cut off as something white and vaguely robotic looking came tumbling out of the crack. "What is THAT?!"


	3. Chapter 3

The TARDIS flew closer and closer to the moon, the Doctor at the helm. As it neared the moon, the Doctor opened the door and scanned the area with his sonic screwdriver. A serious expression spread across his face as he landed on the small planetoid. He ducked back into the TARDIS, then came back out wearing an orange spacesuit. He pulled his sonic back out of his pocket and started pointing it at various rocks, looking for something. He climbed over a hill, then stopped abruptly. He almost tried to straighten his bow tie, then remembered the space suit. "Right, then. What's this?" He asked himself rhetorically. He did that a lot, asking himself questions helped him think, and this needed thinking about. He locked on to a signal coming from the dimly gleaming crack in the moon. But it wasn't just a crack in the moon. It was a rip in space and time, a tear in the fabric of the universe. A tiny sliver of that fateful day in July. He sent the signal to the TARDIS to analyze later, being around the crack made him nervous. As he headed back to his ship, he could have sworn he heard an unusual sounding scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Blue stood trembling in front of the strange creatures. They looked vaguely like the pictures of humans he had in his memory banks, but they were green, had bulging eyes of varying colors that had no pupils, and they appeared to be floating a few inches off of the floor. The one with red eyes shouted something that Blue couldn't understand. After that the purple one pointed at him and said something that sounded like a command. He saw a hole open up in the ceiling, which startled him enough to make a run for it. A claw much like the ones GLaDOS used grabbed his arm and he was quickly immobilized as more claws dropped down from the ceiling. The strange things examined him, then the purple one spoke another command. Another cord snaked down from the ceiling, scanning him. A few moments passed, and the cord retracted. The red one said something again, getting in what sounded like an argument with what Blue could only assume was a computer. Eventually though, another familiar looking plug made its way down to Blue and in a flash he was downloaded into the computer. He was familiar with this, GLaDOS downloaded him every time he died, But usually she did it remotely. He had never been downloaded for more than a few moments before, though. When he was making sure he was all still there, he noticed something different. There was an extra file with him, something that wasn't there before. He opened it and was flooded with words. Strange words, and strange letters as well. An entire language had become a part of him, though he still retained his old language programming. Irken, it was called, according to the file. "Oops. Sorry about that. Didn't mean to give you that. I'm not going to take it back, but don't tell anyone. OK?" The computer startled him. He knew there would probably be someone here, or something at least, but he had been distracted. "Where am I?" He asked using his old programming. "Woah, dude, you're not making any sense. Try the file I gave you." He had forgotten that his program was translating what the computer said, but not what he said. He tried again in Irken. "There you go. Much better. As for where you are, you're on Irk. The center of the 'mighty Irken empire'." He said that last bit sarcastically. "The Irkens think they're so great, but really they're not. The only reason I stick around is because these two rarely come here and when they do usually all they want are snacks. I get a lot of spare time." Blue listened to the computer, but was worrying about what was happening outside. "Can I use your cameras? I need to-" the computer cut him off. "Say no more, just don't tell anyone." He connected Blue to the cameras as well as the audio feeds. "Well, what should we do with it?" Said the red colored Irken. He and the purple colored one were looking at Blue. Well, actually, his robot shell. "We could have the scientists on Vort look at it." Suggested the purple colored one. "Yeah! That's a great idea! Maybe we can get some local scientists to see what they can find out about this... crack, I guess." Blue was disconnected. "Ooooh, that's too bad. Looks like they're sending the rest of you to Vort."  
>"What's so bad about that?"<br>"It's another planet, dude. What are you, stupid?" Another planet? Oh, no. How was he supposed to get back to Earth now? "How far away is it?"  
>"About an eighth of a lightyear. It'd take a few months to get there if your ship was fast." Blue was shocked. Months? He had to get back. He missed Orange. He could only imagine how she was doing without him.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Dib sat in the seat of his dad's telescope, scanning the moon for signs of alien activity. Normal telescopes didn't need seats, but this one was big and powerful enough to need one. He was so wrapped up in observing the moon that he didn't hear the back door open. "Hello, son!" Greeted his dad in a booming voice. Dib nearly fell out of the chair in surprise. His dad, Professor Membrane, arguably the smartest person alive, was always so busy doing 'real science' that Dib hardly ever saw him inside the house, let alone in the backyard. And his sister Gaz... well... she was rarely outside, and when she was she ALWAYS had a reason. Dib was the only one who went in the backyard often, mainly to look at the stars. After Dib started breathing at a normal pace, he replied, "Oh, hi dad."  
>"I don't have a lot of time, so I'll just ask. I've just completed a working space ship, an improved version of the ones at NASAplace. It can fly to mars, but I want to test it out with a flight to the moon, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me." Dib considered this. It was the middle of summer, so there wouldn't be any catching up to worry about for skool. Then again, if he wasn't here, who would make sure Zim didn't destroy the planet? Not anyone he knew, that was for sure. Not even agent Darkbooty, who had been moved to another NASAplace location several states away. "No, I'll stay here." He wanted to go to space, and the moon, but he was too worried Zim might come up with some scheme that was just intelligent enough to work. Membrane looked disappointed, but it was hard to tell because he always wore goggles and a lab coat with a collar that covered the bottom half of his face. "Alright, then. I'll be getting back to work." As Dib's dad went back inside, Dib noticed something odd in the view of the telescope. There was something blue, and round looking. It appeared to glow, and the area around it seemed out of place, like it wasn't part of the moon. He tried to get a better look, but the picture was blurry. He couldn't just ignore it, though, because he had a sneaking suspicion that this was an alien... something. He had to know what. He got up from the chair, and partially out of curiosity, partially out of fear, he went inside. "Dad?" No answer. He checked the basement and found his dad working on some kind of computer chip. "Dad?" Membrane turned around. "Yes?"<br>"I'd actually like to go on the ship with you, if that's still ok."  
>Membrane appeared to smile, but again, it was hard to tell. "Of course, son! I've got takeoff scheduled for this Monday."<br>"Thanks, dad."  
>"No problem, son. As long as it's for real science!" So that's what he was up to. "Yeah... real science..." Dib left his dad alone. He had some packing to do. Monday was only the day after tomorrow, which would be plenty of time to check up on Zim and make sure he wasn't up to anything. And if he was, well, Dib would deal with that later.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Here, tell me what you think of this." The Doctor fiddled with some levers and buttons on the TARDIS control panel, and after a moment an audio clip played. It sounded like some kind of robot scream, followed by voices talking in a language even the TARDIS couldn't translate. "Well, sir, I'd say someone needs to speak more clearly. I can't understand a bloody thing!"  
>"Exactly, Strax! That means the TARDIS doesn't know the language, meaning it can't be from this universe!"<br>Strax, a short brown alien in a blue suit of space armor, thought for a moment. He wasn't exactly very bright. "Surely the TARDIS doesn't know every language in the universe. They must be talking in some sort of code. I suggest-"  
>"Grenades and laser monkeys. Yes. But the TARDIS does know all the languages in the universe. Every language that existed, exists now, or will ever exist. But only in this universe! Which means..." he prompted. Strax just sat there with a blank look on his face. "Are you going to continue, sir?"<br>"Oh you are such a potato. It means that the language isn't coming from any creature in this universe! I want to fly the TARDIS into the time crack and see what's on the other side!"  
>"Sir, with all due respect, that's moronic. You should at least have some sort of weapons."<br>"Well you've got that covered, don't you?"  
>"I- I suppose you're right. Well, let's be off into the heat of battle!"<br>"Umm.. no. No firing your weapons unless I tell you to."  
>Strax looked disappointed. "Yes, sir."<p>

(A/N: sorry it's been a few days I've been really distracted. I'll upload another chapter to make up for it :] )


	7. Chapter 7

GLaDOS was trying to analyze the data she had gotten from an earlier experiment on the strange crack, but Orange was still freaking out. "Orange, would you please-" Orange didn't respond. "Orange." No response. "Atlas!" Still nothing. "Well I tried doing this the easy way." Orange exploded, scattering bits of metal everywhere. Ahh, much better. She pulled up the readings her nano bots had collected from the experiment. She had sent a few of them through the crack to see what was on the other side of it. After processing the results in a matter of seconds, she knew a few things. First, this was a tear in the very fabric of space and time, the result of a catastrophic event, though she didn't know what. Second, the mechanics of this tear worked very similarly to the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device, so she likely could engineer a handheld interdimensional portal device. Likely. Then she could send Orange to get Blue back and experiment with interdimensional testing tracks. But first, she would need a lot of power.


	8. Chapter 8

The Massive flew through space, going nowhere in particular but as a safety precaution. The less time you stayed in one place, the less likely it was that you would be attacked. Much as the irkens wanted to believe that The Massive was invincible, it wasn't. On the control deck the Tallest had called two of the prisoners on Vort, a planet conquered as a result of Operation Impending Doom 1. Vort was one of the few things not ruined by Zim that came from OID1, but we've already had that flashback. "Sirs, prisoners 422 and 777 have arrived." said an irken guard. "Bring them in, then." replied Tallest Purple. Two vortians were escorted into the room by several armed guards. One of the guards wielding some kind of two pronged spear poked the vortian with the label 422, who responded by telling off the guard. "I didn't do anything! You watch where you put that, or you might hurt someone!" The guard glared. "Ahem... if you could explain what that is?" Prompted Tallest Red, referring to a cylindrical machine with cords sticking out all over the place and leading to a computer right next to it. "What? Oh, yes, that. 777? If you would be so good? You were mainly the one that designed it." 422 glared at the guard while 777 explained. "This is an interdimensional teleporter. It can teleport anything to two other dimensions as long as where you're trying to teleport the thing to is under three miles from a time rift."

"What's a time rift?" Asked Purple.

"That glowing thing in your tower. We still haven't found a way to move it yet... our scans don't even think anything is there. All we've been able to pick up are signals from one of the other dimensions and an enormous amount of energy."

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. Does it work on living things?" Red asked. The guard 422 had been glaring at left and 422 answered. "We don't know for sure yet. I haven't tested it on anything living, but then again, I don't have anyone expendable to test it on."

"Hey! What about Zim? He's expendable! If he dies we get rid of him and we know irkens can't survive. If he lives we know that irkens can survive and we can just send him back to earth! We win either way!" Exclaimed Red.

"Hey, that could work. If Zim dies he won't be a problem anymore. That's always a good possibility. Let's try it. We'll call Zim and send him to Vort. Contact us as soon as he gets there." Red ordered a guard on screen. "Understood. You two!" The guard pointed his spear at 422 and 777. "Move. Now." 422 looked annoyed. "Alright, Alright! I'm moving!"

A/N: I apologize to anyone reading this, but I'm not going to be publishing chapters at any consistent speed for a while (not that I've been doing that anyway) and I don't know when or if I'll post chapter 9. Sorry.


End file.
